More Than Mortal
by TelexDarkRyuu
Summary: Telex knows of a hidden power that has been twisting the dimentions and has brought some old friends back to find the so called treasure that can make you more than mortal. Note: This is a sequle but you don't need to read it to understand this story.


Chapter 1:  
  
"I hate today..." I thought to my self-getting out of my car. Shutting the door behind me waving good-bye to my mom I began to ponder the day ahead of me. The grass was slippery from the morning dew. I could tell by the squeaking sounds my boots made against it. Drawing my attention away from the sounds of the grass to the ROTC teacher that greeted everyone in the mornings as the walked into the building. I quietly greeted him back with thanks.  
  
Walking thru the door into the building made me wonder when they would finish the construction in the school courtyard so I could enter the way I use to last year. It didn't matter really the construction in the school was the least of my worries. Shawn...I still feel really bad about being such an ass the day he came over on New Years Eve. I still hadn't apologized nor did I ever talk with him over the phone.  
  
Shifting the weight (My backpack) on my back to a comfortable position I walked slowly up the stairs into the sophomore hallway. I was early today. Not many people crowded the hallway like the usually do. Turning toward the doors to go upstairs I realized maybe I should say something to him, since I do usually see him right after the bell rings to head to first block. I pushed my weight against the door and headed to where I originally meet an old friend of mine, Ashley.  
  
Reaching the top I looked around thru the doors with my tired eyes to see if she had arrived yet. Sure enough as soon as I walked thru the door she was standing there.  
  
"Hey!" I said noticing she too was about to fall asleep as I.  
  
"Hello." She replied.  
  
Thinking more about the over whelming weight on my back I told her I needed to drop my bag off to relieve my back. She agreed and I headed down the hallway turning the corner passing a few people and finally reaching my first class Pre-Calculus. Surprisingly no one was in the classroom even though it was unlocked the teacher still wasn't there. I walked quickly but quietly to my desk and dropped the weight on to the floor beside my chosen desk. An eerie feeling got me to leave the room quick as I came. Leaving the room I decided it was time to find Shawn.  
  
More time had passed since I was first entering the building. The hallway had already started crowding and I had trouble getting past the stubborn slow or constant stop people. This all ways agitated me. Making remarks under my breath pushing my way thru the crowed I finally reached a break. I was right at the door above where he usually sits with his friends. But once again I hesitated. "I can't go there, I'm gonna wait here." As soon as I spoke those words the bell rang, and the crowed began moving off while people found their way to their first block class.  
  
Sure enough as expected Shawn was coming up the stairs but he was talking to one of his friends. "Damn..." I muttered. As he walked thru the doorways connecting the hallway to the stairwell he noticed me, funny thing because usually I have to get his attention first. But he stopped and said: "Something you need to tell me?"  
  
"Yes, Shawn I...I'm sorry for bein' an ass to you when I saw you last." My head drooped after saying this.  
  
But instead of walking off he said: "It's ok." And gave me a hug of assurance.  
  
Then he walked off with his friend to class and I proceeded to mine. I don't know why I still felt so bad. But regardless of being in public I began to cry. I not finding a way out of wanting him more than a friend originally upset Shawn. But I couldn't deny my feelings without them tearing me apart first.  
  
I reached my first block and every ounce of my caress left me. I couldn't believe my eyes. There standing inside my classroom was a very familiar man with large bulging muscles and big black spiky hair. "...Vegeta?" I hadn't had this experience since my eighth grade year.  
  
Last time he had fallen in love with me only to send me back to my world to be human again. I walked in to the classroom to see if what I saw was real. The room was dark and the desks deserted with an odd grayish mist surrounding everything.  
  
"Hello Telex." Vegeta said startling me so much I nearly fell.  
  
I continued to stair at him then realizing how strange it was for everyone to be missing.  
  
"Why is everyone not here?" I asked still looking very surprised at his entrance.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even know how I got here. First thing I remember is training with Kakarott and then this weird mist showed up and a bunch of war cyborgs raced out of nowhere. And now I'm here."  
  
I knew what was going on. "The dimensions are crossing. Someone is trying to make their passage to the gate."  
  
Vegeta getting caught off guard looked at me like I was crazy. "How do you know what's going on? I can tell by your reaction to my presence that you where not expecting my arrival."  
  
I looked around the room once more and then out to the hallway that I had just came from.  
  
"I don't Vegeta, but I know someone who does."  
  
Vegeta gave me the look and retorted quickly. "Who?"  
  
I smiled but knew as soon as I told him that he would be upset considering that he liked me in the previous run. "Shawn knows."  
  
Vegeta was taken aback but soon regained his posture. "Is he your boyfriend?"  
  
My expression changed to a depressed one. "No...no he's not."  
  
Vegeta sighed a bit. I turned my attention to the hallway outside. Looking back at Vegeta and re-inspecting the hallway I motioned for him to follow. Just as I opened the door Vegeta grabbed me and was instantly in front of Shawn's first block. Looking surprised and trying to figure out how Vegeta was able to since Shawn I proceeded to knock on the door and move Vegeta out of site.  
  
The teacher was my previous Biology teacher. She knowing who I was asked why I was out of class: "I need Shawn it's an emergency." I spoke quietly and quickly.  
  
Unfortunately her attention was drawn away from me to Vegeta who looked quite differently in the real world.  
  
"Who's that?" She asked me.  
  
Caught off guard I quickly responded with: "Oh umm this is Shawn's Uncle, uh John, yeah his uncle John and Shawn's aunt is in the hospital and we, umm need to take him home now."  
  
She nodded looking quit confused and disappeared into the classroom.  
  
Vegeta taking the opportunity hissed at me "Uncle John!?"  
  
Looking back briefly I replied. "Well I couldn't say your real name it doesn't sound real here."  
  
Vegeta straitened up and glared at me and his attention redirected to the door. I turned around to see a very confused Shawn. Shawn's attention was completely on Vegeta.  
  
"Umm Shawn this is Vegeta. I'll have to explain later but we really need to get out of here."  
  
Shawn looked right at me after I spoke and immediately said: "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"I can't explain now, but we really have to go."  
  
Grabbing his arm Vegeta took up both of us in his arms and with a blink of the eye Vegeta blasted out of the building tearing a huge hole on top of the school. Before I had time to tell off Vegeta for taking the destructive way out we had flown so far away it was not really worth the say. Shawn on the other hand was in shock. I knew he hated heights and well Vegeta was facing him directly south (in other words the ground). Right when I decided that I should ask where Vegeta was taking us he quickly but smoothly landed in a near by forest.  
  
Shawn took off quickly to a bush and threw up. I looked the other way in disgust. While I was trying to hold my attention on something other than Shawn ralphing I noticed that Vegeta had the dragon radar out.  
  
"Vegeta? Why do you have that out there's no dragonballs here?"  
  
Vegeta seemed to have paid no mind instead he stooped down reaching his hand into a stream of water. Walking a bit closer I noticed that Vegeta had in his hand a bright orange orb with three stars on it. I was utterly shocked.  
  
"No dragonballs you say? Well then explain this Telex."  
  
Shawn had recovered from his moment of nausea and saw the orange orb too. He was surprised as I for he knew too what it really was.  
  
"Now that's strange." I replied looking at it.  
  
"Here." Vegeta dropped the ball into my hands causing my hand to stoop a bit from the weight. "You hold on to it. It may come in handy."  
  
Shawn walked up to me and looked at the dragonball that I now held. "Steph? Would you please tell me what's going on?"  
  
At the moment I motioned to tell him about how I first met Vegeta a very disturbing sight came into view. Vegeta noticed this too and in the same reflex he got into a fighting position. The mist had returned and with it three war cyborgs with their guns facing us.  
  
~*~  
  
Two words: REVIEW NOW!!! Lol! ;) 


End file.
